Untitled Transformers/DC Universe Crossover
Sam and Carly's wedding is starting, but when a new evil named Unicron has revived Megatron into Galvatron to kill Optimus and destroy the Matrix, Sam must act to stop him with the help of the Autobots and his brother, Buster and Lt. Colonol Joseph Ryker. Air Date June 27, 2014 Characters *Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) - marries Cary at the end *Carly Spencer (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley) - marries Sam at the end *Buster Witwicky (Ross Lynch) - Sam's brother, in the end, He becomes A War Hero! *Jesse (Bella Thorne) - Buster's girlfriend, in the end, starts to date Buster in Moscow! *Lt. Colonol Joeseph Ryker (Jeremy Renner) - Lennox's replacement, after he retired to spend more time with his family, in the end, gets promoted as Corporal! *General Morshower (Glen Morshower) - in the end, Is bound to A Wheel Chair since Waspinator, and Inferno attacked the Base! *Sergeant David Jorden (Jason Statham) - in the end, Sticks with the Autobots lair, N.E.S.T! *Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) - in the end, Stays with Ronald Witwicky for company! *Ronald Witwicky (Kevin Dunn) - helps Sam with the Decepticons, in the end, Stays with Seymour Simmons! *Judith Witwicky (Julie White) - killed by Galvatron with his vaporizing gun *Jerry Spencer (Liam Neeson) - Carly's father, in the end, Sees that Sam is a worthy man for his daughter! *Wilma Spencer (Debbie Arnold) - Carly's mother, in the end, puts a flower on Judith's grave! *Captain Gaston Crest (Jonathan Pryce) - head of the British police, in the end, awards Sam, Carly, Buster, Zebediah, and the Autobots for saving England! *Zebediah David (Tom Felton) - member of the British police, gains Sam's trust, in the end, becomes a member of N.E.S.T! *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) - Leader of the Autobots, has regrets killing Megatron and for the lost of his fallen comrades (Jazz, Jetfire, and even Ironhide)! transforms into a semi Truck!, in the end, Proclaim's Rodimus his future Sucsessor! *Ultra Magnus (Tommy Lee Jones) - Optimus Prime's new second in command and old friend, he protects Optimus from Galvatron or Obsidians attacks! transforms into a white Gas truck! He fights Obsidian and takes his Arm as a souvenier!, in the end, Becomes N.E.S.T. Base head! *Mirage (Neil Patrick Harris) - the loner of the group, and the one who always disobeys orders, he transforms into a Itallian Racecar, he uses Ice pistols, and was killed while fighting Scourge! *Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime (Matthew Broderick) - Optimus Prime's long lost son from Elita 1, he is young but he has the same will as his father Optimus Prime, he transforms into a Redflamed, Racecar!, in the end, Becomes a Future Prime! *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) - old veteran of the Autobots, he is the medical officer, he lost his eye during the fight with Scourge! he is an Ambulance!, in the end, Visit's Sam's wedding, and shoots the fire works! *Sideswipe (James Remar) - turns into a silver pontiac, and he replaces Ironhide as Weapons expert!, in the end, Becomes Ultra Magnus's lieutenent! *Bumblebee (Chris Rock) - old devoted friend of Spike, he races Hotrod at some points in the movie, he was later killed by Cyclonis, and later becomes a part of the great sphere Vecter Sigma!, later revived by Sam and Carly's love for each other!, in the end, Drives Sam and Carly to Canada for their Honeymoon! *Cup (Rene Auberjoinis) - the elder of the group, he becomes a tow-truck and uses the hook, as a whip, he activates Vector Sigma and how to find how to defeat Unicron, he confronts Scourge and kills Scourge!, in the end, Becomes Autobot City's Chronicler! *Springer (James Marsters) - Hotrod's lieutenent, and devoted friend, he is a triple changer frome hellecoptor, to Futuristic automobile, he is the one who often combats Decepticons for fun!, in the end, Aids making adjustments to Autobot City's defense system! *Blackarachnia (Jodi Benson) - the only female of the the Autobots that survived, she is a robot that transforms into a spider!, in the end, Optimus Proclaimes her the First Autobot to become an animal! *Wreck-Gar (Robin Williams) - the derange Autobot of the group, he becomes a Garbage Truck, at the beginning he fight's Obsidian, at the end he ends up evacuating the people from the slave mine the Quintisants sent them to!, in the end, Makes a Party at Canada, Alberta! *Blurr (Owen Wilson) - Hotrod's second devoted comrade, he is the ladies man of the Autobots that becomes a Blue Race Car, he fights Cyclonus and kills him!, in the end, Helps Buster win a race in France! *Hotshot (Julie White) - the small car similar to Wheely and Brain, he is the one that always gets himself into trouble when intruding into an autobot base!, in the end, Is at Sam and Carly's Home baby sitting the Dogs! *Omega Supreme (Michael Clarke Duncan) - the largest Autobot ever created, he is a space ship that has the strength of a thousand Autobots, he breaks one of Unicron's demonic wings. In the end, Talks to Optimus about future Threats! *Wheely and Brain (Tom Kenny and Jeff Bennett) - survived the ship crash and now the operators of Autobot City! In the end, is at Sam and Carly's home and looks at a picture of Mikayla! Villains *Unicron (James Earl Jones) - the main antagonist and a demonic viking like Robot who is in a form of a Planet like Saturn, he is the one responsible for the Fallen, Sentinel Prime, and for Megatron. he is greedy and a bully, he wants power from any world he devours. he at the end was killed by the Matrix of Leadership, and his head became the Decepticon's new hideout! *Galvatron (Hugo Weaving, Clancy Brown) - Megatron revived from his state, and by Unicron's alteration powers, he wants revenge on Prime for killing hime behind his back, and he states to Unicron before helping Optimus slaying Unicron "I Belong to Nobody!"!, and steals Unicron's power to kill Optimus for revenge, only to be stopped by Sam and Carly's love for each other, as he finally calls a truce with Optimus *Dr. Ivan Grigori (Geofrey Rush) - an agent for Galvatron, he was arrested by the British Police for aiding the Decepticon's, he states "Galvatron will return!" *Skyquake (Rodger Bumpass) - Galvatron's new lieutenent, and devoted warrior, he transforms into a Unicronian Jet, and he is the one who reports to Galvatron of certain failures! In the end, Leads Galvatron out of the Area and to Where Unicron's head landed! *Scourge (Miguel Ferrer) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from Barricade's essance, he has tusks that help him jab, he transfroms into a school bus, he was killed by Cup! *Cyclonus (Diedrich Bader) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from The Fallen's essence, he is the seeker of the Decepticons transforming into a hellicoptor, he was killed by Blurr! *Quintasant trio (Quinton Flynn, Corey Burton, Dee Bradley Baker) - Unicron's high priest, he has three mask faces (Demon, skull, and swine), he was at the end destroyed by Wreckgar! *Ramble (Jeff Bennett) - Soundwaves, surviving microcon, he is the last (since Ravage, Frenzy, and Lazerbeak were killed), he is Galvatron's spy, he was killed by Wheelie! *Tankor/Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decpticon from Soundwave's essence, he transforms into a Cybertronian Tank, and he is the strongest after Scourge's death! In the end, retreats and yearns for revenge on Springer! *Thrust (John DiMaggio) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from Shockwave's essence, he transfroms into a Motorcycle, and is the one who often goes behind enemy lines! In the end, Leaves the area and goes inside Tankor! *Jetstorm (Quinton Flynn) - Galvatron's reconstructed Decepticon from Starscream's essence, he is a unicronian Jet, and like Starscream, he still retains his loyalties! In the end, Inform's Galvatron of Plans for the Future! *Obsidian (Troy Baker) - Megatron's Armada leader, and now Galvatron's. He transfroms into a Cybertronian Canon, he is twisted and a coward, which like Starscream always gets beat up! In the end, Hides in side a Meteor! *Strika (CCH Pounder) - Galvatron's weapon specialist who give the decepticons all the powers, she is often the one who quarrels with Blackaracnia, and was the one who made Blackaracnia the way she is! In the end, Looses a Leg, and retreats on a space ship! *Astrotrain (Clancy Brown) - Galvatron's getway train, who helps him take on large Autobots such as Omega Supreme!, in the end, vows vengeance on Omega! *Blitzwing (Arnold Vosloo) - a Decepticon whom always tries to overthrow Galvatron, in secret, he transforms into a German Jet. In the end, Leaves to find more Decepticons! *Inferno (Tim Curry) - a Cybernetic Ant Decepticon whom always spies for Megatron in the old days! In the end, Gets Electricuted by Carly! *Waspinator (Andy Serkis) - Inferno's insecticon partner! Killed by Wheelie trying to harm Ultra Magnus! Trivia *Unicron is voice by James Earl Jones, and Jones stated using Vaders voice! *Clancy Brown and Hugo Weaving are both going to voice Galvatron! *Sam takes up the name Spike! *this takes place on the planet known as Ry'isss! *Optimus takes the colorazation of the Original series! *Galvatron is more dangerous than Megatron was! *The Theme from the First Animated Movie Transformers is featured near the end! *This will be the final installment of Michael Bay Transformers trilogy. *Awsome is sung by "Smash Mouth"! *Galvatron will have the color of the "Transformers: Armada" version! *Autobots that did not survive: Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jetfire, Chroma, Sentinel Prime *Decepticons that did not survive: Starscream, Boncrusher, Blackout, Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Devastator, The Fallen, Frenzy, Ravage, Lazerbeak Category:Movies